blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Midnight Mile/Gallery/2
Crusher's bedtime story, part 1 S4E19 Crusher in the lead.png S4E19 Crusher can't wait to win.png S4E19 Pickle appears next to Crusher.png S4E19 Crusher wondering why Pickle is here.png S4E19 Pickle "It's nighttime, silly".png S4E19 Pickle yawns.png S4E19 Pickle presents a bedtime story.png S4E19 Pickle opens the book.png S4E19 Crusher "A bedtime story?".png S4E19 Crusher "I'm in the middle of a race".png S4E19 Pickle decides to read the story himself.png S4E19 Pickle reads the story.png S4E19 Pickle "and then he drove into a big mud puddle".png S4E19 Pickle "The end!".png S4E19 Crusher stunned by Pickle's bedtime story.png S4E19 Crusher "That would never happen".png S4E19 Crusher "why would I".png S4E19 Crusher slips in a mud puddle.png S4E19 Crusher "Yuck!".png Lost at the carnival S4E19 Crusher hearing someone.png S4E19 Someone's coming.png S4E19 Zeg, Stripes and Starla charging forward.png S4E19 Crusher spots a switch.png S4E19 Crusher flipping the switch.png S4E19 Crusher watches the lights turn off.png S4E19 Crusher makes another mean pun.png S4E19 Crusher slips away.png S4E19 Zeg, Stripes and Starla notice the power go off.png S4E19 Zeg, Stripes and Starla in the dark.png S4E19 Spinning tire ride shutting down.png S4E19 Spinning tire ride stops moving.png S4E19 Cranes above the carnival.png S4E19 Cranes dropping piles of prizes.png S4E19 Zeg, Stripes and Starla notice prizes falling.png S4E19 Zeg, Stripes and Starla get trapped under the prizes.png S4E19 Blaze coming forward.png S4E19 AJ "our friends are in trouble".png S4E19 Blaze hearing his friends.png S4E19 Blaze "we need light, and a lot of it".png S4E19 AJ knows what to use.png S4E19 Spotlight diagram.png S4E19 Spotlight in action.png S4E19 Spotlight finding a truck.png S4E19 Blaze ready to transform.png S4E19 Transformation interface.png S4E19 First part needed.png S4E19 Battery materializes.png S4E19 Second part needed.png S4E19 Light bulb materializes.png S4E19 Last part needed.png S4E19 Conductors materialize.png S4E19 Spotlight transformation complete.png S4E19 Blaze transforming.png S4E19 Blaze the spotlight.png S4E19 AJ sits on Spotlight Blaze.png S4E19 AJ activating the spotlight.png S4E19 Blaze hears Stripes.png S4E19 Help look for Stripes.png S4E19 Spotlight shines on the first pile.png S4E19 Stripes found.png S4E19 Stripes in the spotlight.png S4E19 Blaze "Hang on, Stripes".png S4E19 Blaze launching his hook.png S4E19 Stripes grabbed by Blaze's hook.png S4E19 Stripes pulled out of the pile.png S4E19 Blaze and Stripes reunited.png S4E19 Stripes thanking Blaze.png S4E19 Blaze and Stripes hear Starla.png S4E19 AJ "That sounds like Starla".png S4E19 Blaze "We'll find you".png S4E19 Spotlight shines on the second pile.png S4E19 Starla found.png S4E19 Starla in the spotlight.png S4E19 Blaze and Stripes launch their hooks.png S4E19 Blaze and Stripes launch their hooks 2.png S4E19 Blaze and Stripes' hooks flying.png S4E19 Starla hooked.png S4E19 Starla pulled out of the pile.png S4E19 Starla reunited with the others.png S4E19 Starla and Stripes high tire.png S4E19 Starla says thanks.png S4E19 Everyone hears Stripes.png S4E19 Stripes "Zeg's stuck over there".png S4E19 Help find Zeg.png S4E19 Spotlight shining toward the last pile.png S4E19 Spotlight shines on the third pile.png S4E19 Zeg found.png S4E19 Zeg in the spotlight.png S4E19 Blaze "We gotcha, Zeg".png S4E19 Blaze, Stripes and Starla launch their hooks.png S4E19 Blaze, Stripes and Starla pull.png S4E19 Zeg pulled out of the pile.png S4E19 Zeg flying through the air.png S4E19 Zeg lands next to Blaze.png S4E19 Zeg hugs Blaze.png S4E19 Stripes "we can get back to racing".png S4E19 Starla "Just one thing".png S4E19 Starla finds the power switch.png S4E19 Starla turning the power back on.png S4E19 Starla watching the carnival lights turn back on.png S4E19 Lights turn on at the snack stands.png S4E19 Lights turn on at the rides.png S4E19 Blaze turning back to normal.png S4E19 Blaze "Glow-in-the-dark trophy, here we come".png|"Glow-in-the-dark Trophy, here we come!" S4E19 Everyone follows Blaze.png Circuits! S4E19 Circuit powers up at the spinning tire ride.png S4E19 Spinning tire ride powered up.png S4E19 Circuit powers up at the ferris wheel.png S4E19 Ferris wheel powered up.png S4E19 Circuit powers up on a loop.png S4E19 Loop lights up.png S4E19 Monster Machines jump through the lit loop.png S4E19 Zeg flips a switch.png S4E19 Tent lights up behind Blaze.png S4E19 Circuits power up on toasters.png S4E19 Toast pops before Joe and Gus.png S4E19 Joe and Gus eat their toast.png S4E19 Circuit powers up on a jackhammer.png S4E19 Trucks using their jackhammers.png S4E19 Circuit powers up on a spotlight.png S4E19 Spotlight shining bright.png S4E19 Circuit powers up on a boombox.png S4E19 Trucks dancing on a dance floor.png S4E19 Disco truck getting down.png S4E19 Monster Machines dance backup.png S4E19 Blaze jumps over the dancing trucks.png S4E19 Ferris wheel circuit working perfectly.png S4E19 Trucks riding the Ferris wheel.png Crusher's bedtime story, part 2 S4E19 Crusher still in first place.png S4E19 Crusher hoping to get the glow-in-the-dark trophy.png S4E19 Pickle appears again.png S4E19 Crusher "how come you're still in that bed?".png S4E19 Pickle yawns again.png S4E19 Pickle "for a good night's sleep".png S4E19 Pickle holds a pillow.png S4E19 Pickle holds a stuffed animal.png S4E19 Pickle holds a bedtime story.png S4E19 Crusher doesn't want the same story as last time.png S4E19 Pickle "It's a totally different story".png S4E19 Pickle reading the second story.png S4E19 Pickle "he drove into a pile of pies".png S4E19 Pickle "The end!" 2.png S4E19 Crusher dismissing the story's ending.png S4E19 Crusher about to hit a pile of pies.png S4E19 Crusher crashes into the pies.png To return to the The Midnight Mile episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries